


Danbert

by orphan_account



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Kink, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, morgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small collection of my few Danberts I wrote for a friend
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. You're Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'd first like to say thank you to my wonderful friend get_blasted for betaing for me! Secondly post on AO3 is more stressful than I thought

“Fine! Leave!” Herbert shouted at Dan’s form storming away in anger. “You could never handle my genius anyways!”

Ripping off his bloody latex gloves, Herbert ran a frustrated hand through his hair. How could Dan not see it was so easy? They just needed to push just a little more and it would be perfect! But his pesky… morals continuously got into the way of scientific breakthroughs beyond comprehension! He could see them in front of a crowd of prestigious scientists, news outlets, and Hill sitting there with the bitter frown of someone jealous of another's genius ideas which they could never hope to accomplish. Together holding their Nobel prize, himself giving the speech -- Dan was lacking when it came to words, but that didn't matter; all that mattered was his skill at work. The fantasy flew through Herbert with camera flashes and grant money for further research when the door opened.

Dan walked back in with the air of defeat surrounding him. His face held a slight pinch of irritation, but he stood a foot from where Herbert sat on his stool.

Looking up at his downcast eyes, Herbert didn't say anything when he knelt and dragged his large, warm hands up his legs.

"It frustrates me that you're never wrong," He began unbuckling his pants, making quick work of the zipper and button. "How are you always so smart? You always know what to do," He grumbled, wrapping his hand around West's already-hard dick.

Jerking him off, Dan continued to lavish Herbert with praises in that familiar attitude he had when dealing with Herbert. It made it all the better.

Curling his toes as Dan bent his head to lick a stripe up his cock, he couldn't help the strangled gasp leaving him when Dan swallowed him whole.

"God, Dan." He whimpered, fisting his soft coiffed hair.

Bobbing his head, Dan groaned at the tugging from the mad scientist who unabashedly thrusted into his throat with fervor.

Laying his head head in the belly of the corpse, West moans echoed in the morgue along with the wet slapping of him fucking Dan's face like a bunny in heat.

"Dan, Dan, Dan," Herbert chanted, so, so close to the edge. If he just kept swallowing like that--

Coming with a groan of Dan's name, Herbert felt the man of his prayers swallow his cum down, licking his cock clean.

Panting, he shut his eyes, feeling Dan hump his leg like a dog to chase his own release, shuddering when it took mere seconds for him.

Plaint in the bitter kiss, Herbert opened his eyes to find himself alone in the dark morgue. Looking at his fist around his softening cock, painted white, West huffed a sigh, wiping it off on the body and tucked himself away. There was work to do.


	2. Bodily Fluids

"Kneel."

A smile stretched across Dan's face as West slowly sank to his knees with a scowl on his face.

"Good boy." Petting his head, Dan's hand moved to cup his jaw, thumb stroking his pouty lower lip. So pink and puffy from how aggressively he smashed their mouths together. Dan suspected he didn't have much practice. Rubbing his thumb back and forth on his row of bottom teeth, Dan said: "You're going to suck me off well."

Encouraging him to take him out, West was starry-eyed at the sight of his cock. Smirking, Dan fisted his hair and guided him closer. "Say 'ahh'."

Sliding his cock in, Dan sighed pleasantly. Herb’s mouth was so wet and warm. “Much better, I like you this way, quiet, on your knees where you belong.”

Shallowly thrusting to allow him to acclimate, Dan suddenly jerked Herbert’s head all the way down to the root. Hearing him gag and squirm in his grip made his cock twitch. Pulling his head off, Dan repeated the motions, watching his glasses slide further and further down his nose. Pausing to pluck them off his face, Dan slid them into his pocket. “Can’t have you getting them dirty.”

Fucking Herbert’s face, he leaned his head back against the wall with a soft moan. “You suck cock so well baby, you look so perfect with a cock in your mouth,” he panted. West looked fucked, pale passive face pink and slack. Spit glistened off his chin in the dim light spilling into the closet. 

Pulling him off, Dan smirked when he leaned forward, mouth open with a keening whine. “What a little cock slut you are.” Rubbing his puffy lips, he glanced down to see him straining against his pants. Oh, was that a wet patch?

Nudging his erection with the toe of his shoe, he relished in Herbert’s shut-eyed shudder. “We’ll see if you get to cum if you’ve done a good enough job.”

Nodding vigorously, Herb sucked down down with vigor, swallowing greedily around him. Clapping a hand over his mouth, Dan bucked his hips, holding West down as he came. “Fuuuck,” He groaned, pulling Herb off and watching him swallow and lick his lips clean.

Peering through his lashes, Herb’s eyes conveyed a silent message Dan caught wholeheartedly.

“Come here.”

Standing hurriedly, West panted, chest heaving, crushing Dan to the wall as he tucked his face into his neck. Sliding a hand down his pants, he wrapped his hand around his dick, jerking him with a fierce need, and heard his hiccuped sob when he came, collapsing on Dan, boneless.


	3. Vital For Your Health

"Is this really necessary?" Dan murmured from the patient examination table.

"Absolutely. It is quite necessary for your health,” Herbert replied, snapping on black latex gloves. 

Turning around with a tube of medical lube, Herb smiled at the sight of Dan pantless, squirming as he bent over the table. Squeezing out a dollop, Herbert smeared it across his index and middle finger. Bracing a hand on Dan’s lower back, Herbert said, "I'm going to enter you now,” finger pressed against the puckered orifice. Rubbing his back soothingly when Dan shuddered, West slid in a finger, probing the rectum wall.

Finding the organ, Herbert was quick to start massaging it. Caught off guard, it ripped a moan from Dan. Leaning heavily against the table, he squeezed his eyes shut, toes curling against the cold hard tile floor.

“Shush,” West soothed, sliding in his middle finger to join his index, switching between circling the prostate and rubbing on it directly. Filing away every gasp, twitch and whimper, Herb delighted in the fact he was unraveling Dan – not this so-called Meg.

"Fuck – Herb!" Dan groaned, rocking back into his fingers. Interesting. Dan prefers a more firm touch.

Curiously watching his hips stutter, Herbert caught a peek of Dan’s erection. It seemed he was struggling between pushing against his hand or humping the bed like a dog in heat. Watching him release his knuckle white grip of the bed’s edges, Dan attempted to wrap a hand around his penis. Herbert was quick to stop his hand’s ministrations and snatch his wrist.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“I–”

“‘I’ nothing, Daniel. Don’t interrupt my examination. Hand back on the table. Now.”

Painstakingly slowly, Dan’s hand clutched the edge and let out a whimper. “Please move again.”

“Patience,” Herbert murmured, rubbing his flank soothingly. Starting up again, his patient groaned loudly, head dropping between his shoulders.

“Herb I’m–”

Cut off by his own choked moan, sperm coated the examination table. Shuddering when West pulled his fingers out, Dan panted, eyes shut as Herbert swiped one finger through the mess with a critical eye. Dan’s eyes opened when a warm gloved hand brushed the sweat matted hair from his forehead, blinking to see West cock his head with a smile.

“I think you’ve rested enough to move onto round two.”

☢☢☢

Dan laid exhausted on the table, a panting, teary mess – his legs had given out after his third orgasm, forcing Herbert to move him. Herbert left a handful of sanitary wipes for Dan to clean himself off once he had regained lucidity. Currently he was scribbling in his journal of his observations through their thirty minute long examination. He was pleasantly surprised that Dan was able to come four times without issues, but orgasm five to ten contained less yield, as was to be expected, and eleven to thirteen contained just a few droplets. The last four were what he’d describe as a ‘dry orgasm.’ Daniel Cain had seized up and made his pleasure known audibly, but no ejaculation followed. He had begged on multiple occasions for a break, but that defeated the purpose of such a test.

Pulling his head up at a groan, one significantly different from the kind he heard prior, he saw Dan lift his head, glassy eyes blinking rapidly. Walking over with his journal, Herb stared down at his subject coolly as he slowly gained some sense of the world. “Hello, Daniel.”

“Herb?” His wet face tilted up, confused.

“You passed out from over stimulation of your prostate. I gave you supplies to clean yourself. You may leave at any time.”

“I what?!” Sitting up quickly, Dan stared, mouth agape.

“Your body seemingly gave up after seventeen orgasms. Could you describe the feeling to me?”

Patiently waiting as a flurry of emotions flew across Dan’s face, Herbert only caught ones he recognized as anger and disbelief. “I– you–” he sputtered, sliding his legs to rest on the floor, then Dan looked at himself properly. When did his shirt come off? He was a sticky mess.. Looking to the sanitary wipes Herbert graciously left him, Dan ripped one open and started with his stomach.

“I’ll put down exhaustion and confusion.” West hummed to himself, scratching in the plain black notebook.


End file.
